Fuegos Artificiales
by lezth
Summary: Chuuya decide ver personalmente un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en un espacio cómodo, tranquilo y bien equipado para él solo. Lamentablemente, su tranquilidad se ve frustrada cuando un alto morocho le solicita compartir el espacio.../ Traducción de "Fireworks", autorizada por la autora: Reaper8439979.


**Fuegos Artificiales**

Chuuya había esperado este espectáculo de fuegos artificiales durante semanas. Se decía que era realmente bueno. Y como es alguien de no salir mucho, unos amigos lo habían presionado para que vaya a asistirlo. Sus ganas de hacerlo aumentaron, después de ver el alboroto que ocasionaban algunos fuegos artificiales por YouTube, los cuales se veía divertidísimos —aunque esto último no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

Con el fin de obtener el mejor lugar posible, y no tener que lidiar con todo el ajetreo y bullicio de las personas apresuradas, Chuuya decidió llegar temprano dejando una manta enorme con aperitivos, bebidas y varios libros para entretenerse por las muchas horas de espera que le quedaban. El lugar era verdaderamente perfecto, tenía una gran vista para el espectáculo, era cómodo y no estaba demasiado lejos de los baños, y por ahora, al menos, el sol estaba en el lugar exacto para que Chuuya pudiese leer cómodamente.

Las horas pasaban mientras Chuuya leía, comía y, en general, se relajaba mientras otros lo inundaban, poniendo sus propias cosas. Cerca de quince minutos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo Chuuya dejó su libro y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. La zona estaba llena hasta el borde y algunas personas estaban tratando de aplastarse entre otras. Se rio internamente de ellos por retrasarse tanto, Chuuya se recostó ligeramente contento de poder apreciar el espectáculo por sí mismo.

De repente, alguien golpeó a Chuuya en el hombro, haciéndolo saltar ligeramente y mirar con los ojos muy abiertos. Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones se pasó sobre él; llevaba un abrigo enorme y tenía vendajes envueltos en sus brazos —qué desperdicio— y parecía un poco avergonzado, pero sobre todo feliz.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —preguntó el castaño—. Ya no quedan lugares libres.

Chuuya sabía que eso era cierto, y también sabía que ahora era el momento en que se suponía que era buena persona y permitía al extraño sentarse junto a él. Pero eso era justo lo… ese hombre era un extraño.

—De ninguna manera —murmuró Chuuya, cruzando los brazos de una manera que sabría que daría un aire infantil—. Deberías haber llegado temprano, no compartiré mi lugar con un extraño.

—¡Pero yo estaba trabajando! De todos modos, mi nombre es Dazai. Ahora no soy un extraño.

Chuuya lo ignoró, mirando hacia otra dirección. El espectáculo iba a comenzar pronto, y no quería que ese extraño —Dazai—, se recordaba a sí mismo, se quedará a molestarlo.

—Pequeño… —dijo Dazai con una voz bastante alta.

Chuuya se contrajo.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó viendo a Dazai y fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡No soy pequeño, es que tú eres exageradamente alto!

Dazai se echó a reír ligeramente, haciendo que las mejillas de Chuuya se sonrojaran.

—Bien, entonces perchero de sombreros…

Las manos de Chuuya se movieron hacia su sombrero protectoramente.

—Por favor, ¿me dejas sentarme contigo? —Dazai miró a Chuuya con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito que podía—. Si no me dejas voy a seguir molestándote durante el resto del show, y me pondré de rodillas y empezaré a mendigar hasta ocasionar una escena y nos metamos ambos en problemas.

Chuuya chequeó la hora: ya era tarde, el espectáculo comenzaría en cualquier momento. ¡No tenía tiempo para esto!

—Mientras sigas en ese lado de la manta —espetó finalmente Chuuya—. ¡Y mi nombre no es perchero de sombreros, desperdicio de vendajes!

—¿Desperdicio de vendajes? —meditó Dazai mientras se sentaba en uno de los costados de la manta y dejando caer una bolsa que Chuuya recién notó que traía—. No es como si no hubiera escuchado antes eso, amor~ ¡Y dejaré de llamarte con esos nombres si me dices realmente el tuyo!

—Eso no sucederá —farfulló Chuuya.

Apartó la mirada de Dazai, ansioso por los fuegos artificiales. Repentinamente, un fuerte sonido resonó a través de la zona y todo el mundo miró rápidamente a Dazai, incluyendo a Chuuya, con los ojos muy abiertos; Dazai sonrió, un "lanza confeti" en su mano que había tirado —como lluvi—, serpentina y papel picado sobre Chuuya y él mismo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —masculló Chuuya, sacudiéndose el sombrero y la ropa—. ¡Si lo haces nuevamente te patearé lejos de aquí!

—De acuerdo —murmuró Dazai haciendo pucheros—. ¡Estás arruinando toda la diversión!  
¿Puedo encender al menos algunas luces de bengalas? Tu puedes tener una, o varias si quieres, ¡será seguro y poco ruidoso!

Echando un vistazo alrededor Chuuya encontró a muchas otras personas sosteniendo esas "luces de bengalas". Parecían ser palos con pequeñas llamas en el extremo. Nadie parecía molesto, así que Chuuya asintió con la cabeza, dando a Dazai la autorización para jugar con algunas si quería.

Chuuya observo con curiosidad a Dazai sacar unas cuantas, encendiendo una. De pronto, se escuchó un _boom_ y todos los que estaban ahí hicieron diferentes sonidos de asombro. Mirando hacia arriba rápidamente Chuuya vio uno de los últimos fuegos artificiales, desapareciendo en seguida de su vista. ¡Ese bastardo le había hecho perder la primera oleada de fuegos artificiales!

Chuuya miró ferozmente a Dazai que no solo se encogió de hombros sino, encima, le pasó una luz de bengala.

—¡No quería una! —dijo bruscamente Chuuya mirando la llama en su mano con los ojos como muy abiertos.

Dazai levantó una ceja, mirando entre la chispa y Chuuya inocentemente. Chuuya entendiendo lo que quería decir, se sonrojó y lo fulminó con la mirada aún más que antes.

—¡Sí, sé cómo usarlo! —escupió Chuuya, extendiendo su mentira.

—Por supuesto que sabes…

Dazai se rio de él otra vez y se acercó, fijando su agarre en la varilla. Se mantuvo firme antes de moverlo muy rápido en círculos, logrando un rastro de luz. Chuuya lo copió, y a los pocos segundos sintió una sonrisa comenzando a aparecer en sus labios; era divertido.

—¡Puedes sonreír! —dijo Dazai luego de unos momentos, sacando a Chuuya de sus pensamientos.

Chuuya dejó de sonreír instantáneamente, mirando a Dazai en su lugar.

—Te veías mejor con una sonrisa —dijo finalmente Dazai, logrando avergonzar aún más a Chuuya.

El siguiente fuego artificial terminaba, pero Chuuya logró verlo a tiempo. Era purpura y emitió un sonido silbante cuando se disparó al aire, dejando un rastro de chispas detrás antes de explotar en una bola de fuego. Chuuya lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, ¡era exactamente lo que había visto en YouTube, pero era aún mejor en persona! Luego miró a Dazai esperando que hiciera algún comentario sarcástico sobre la impresión de él; sin embargo, solo vio la misma, exacta, expresión en su rostro. Después de unos momentos Dazai también lo miró, y él miró hacia otro lado notando su curiosidad.

—Fue bonito, ¿no? —preguntó Dazai.

Chuuya volvía a mirar su luz de bengala, ya había acabado, pero seguía caliente; la dejó a un lado, mirando hacia arriba mientras otros fuegos artificiales se apagaban.

—Esta es la primera vez que los veo en la vida real —terminó admitiendo Dazai.

—Es mi primera vez también —Chuuya hizo una pausa sorprendido. No tenía intención de hablar, se había contentado con ignorar a Dazai, pero como ya había comenzado…— Mis amigos me obligaron a que viniera a verlos, aunque luego de ver algunos videos en YouTube es cuando realmente me convencí en venir. Son incluso más bonitos de lo que imaginé.

—No son tan bonitos como tú~ —ronroneó Dazai repentinamente.

Chuuya saltó, mirando a Dazai con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojándose.

—Estábamos teniendo un momento… —espetó Chuuya—. ¡Estábamos teniendo un momento y tú lo arruinas!

Dazai solo se encogió de hombros y presionó más luces de bengala en la mano de Chuuya, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Había una pausa de quince minutos en la mitad del espectáculo para ir al baño o comprar más aperitivos, aunque Chuuya solo se contentaba con escapar de Dazai durante ese periodo. Dazai era escandaloso, alegre, jovial y presumido; alias, el tipo de persona que Chuuya no quería cerca. No obstante, parecía tener un suministro interminable de luces de bengalas, las cuales Chuuya admitía que eran un poco divertidas.

Después de ir al baño, Chuuya, husmeó los puestos de comida, observando los sabrosos platos que todo el mundo estaba comprando. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de comida y bebida trajo de vuelta el desafortunado hecho de la ausencia de la bebida alcohólica. Chuuya sabía que un par de botellas hubieran sido perfectas para la ocasión.

De pronto, su brazo estaba siendo agarrado. Chuuya lo sacudió rápidamente, volteando para ver quien se había atrevido…

—Qué…? —empezó enojado, listo para darle a alguien una buena charla; pero, para su sorpresa, solo se encontró cara a cara con Dazai—. Oh… —Hizo otra pausa deteniéndose—. Genial, eres tú. ¿Necesitas algo?

Antes de que Dazai pudiese responder Chuuya vio que estaba sosteniendo algo:

—No, no a mi alrededor.

Chuuya automáticamente se fue a caminar bien lejos de ahí, pero Dazai agarró su brazo nuevamente con una molesta sonrisa cada vez más grande.

—Vamos~ —dijo Dazai con un tono sarcástico—. ¡Solo apunta, pulsa el botón y mira la divertida explosión!

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso? —Chuuya chasqueó su lengua—. ¡Vine aquí para obtener un poco de paz!

—¡Y esto es divertido! —Dazai se apresuró a responder—. Vamos, perchero de sombreros, hazla brillar… Solo una vez, y así… ¿no vuelvo a molestar?

Chuuya vaciló al agarrar el "lanza confeti". Apuntó hacia arriba y accionó con la otra mano. Aunque en vez de subir toda la serpentina salió de costado golpeando la peluca de alguien. Hubo un momento de silencio cuando el hombre de unos veinte años gritó, buscando a su alrededor para ver quien había hecho eso. Dazai y Chuuya se miraron el uno al otro y, como si tuvieran una conexión telepática, volvieron juntos a su lugar reservado en la manta.

Unos segundos después se sentaron y ambos se echaron a reír. La gente que estaba cerca de ellos no les interesaba, estaban envueltos uno en el brazo del otro y prácticamente se veían dobles.

—¿Vi-viste su cara? —jadeó Dazai.

Sus risas se hicieron más fuertes, pero al ver el espectáculo a punto de recomenzar trataron de calmarse, aunque les era difícil contenerse.

La segunda mitad del espectáculo lució mucho mejor que la primera; ya que Chuuya no parecía odiar a Dazai durante esta mitad. En cambio, jugaron con luces de bengalas, bromearon y observaron juntos los fuegos artificiales. Por supuesto, todavía se picaban el uno al otro, pero ya no les molestaba tanto.

Al finalizar, Dazai ayudó a Chuuya a empacar, poniendo todas sus cosas en el canasto (como su manda o la comida). Dazai tomó sus propias cosas también, despidiéndose de Chuuya.

Cuando Chuuya dio unos pasos alejándose del lugar, dudó al pensar. Volviendo su cabeza, llamó a Dazai. Dazai regresó levantando una ceja perpleja. Chuuya sacó un pedazo de papel y garabateó algo. Atropelladamente, lo empujó en la mano de Dazai antes de caminar silenciosamente con su cara completamente roja.

Dazai miró el papel, lo desdobló y leyó rápidamente.

 _ **905-378-4564**_

 _ **Chuuya**_

—Chuu-ya~

N/T: Esta traducción pertenece a otro one-shot de la magnífica Reaper8439979. Obviamente es un AU, ¡pero es genial! Me los imagino completamente como ella los describe —si es que se tuvieran que conocer (en otra vida) así. Aún me quedan muuuchos one-shots de esta escritora para traducir, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo. Mientras tanto, también intercalaré con algún otro para hacer la lectura más variada.  
¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
